nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Alfegos
Early history Due to the climate of Alfegos, the evidence towards prehistoric human habitation is sketchy at best. The earliest remains found where in the north of [[Polinas]] province, dating from 8000BC. It is assumed that these settlers were hunter-gatherers, who came across the seas and lived in Alfegos undisturbed until c.1200BC. This marked the beginning of the classical era, when a civilised classical race known as the "Ki'loma" took control of the north of Alfegos, establishing military bases and building large cities out of the marble plentiful there. The Ki'loma are believed to be [[Damirez|Damirean]] in origin, yet this is still debated. What they did leave as a lasting legacy is their capital, the marble city downstream of Polinapolis, and massive system of managed farming that allowed land to be taken from the forests which at that time covered the entirety of Alfegos up to the coast, without destroying it. They did not advance past the mountains to the south of Polinas, due to the dangerous conditions and the more violent tribes who lived there. However, when the Ki'loma left in c.50AD, Alfegos was plunged into a dark age, which saw the fall of order, the loss of writing and the mass deforestation of Polinas province in an attempt to gain land that rapidly blew away into dust once the trees were removed. The population which had been at its peak estimated at 80 000 dropped dramatically to 20 000. The Middle Age However, in c.400AD, the re-establishment of order began: not as a republic as had been seen in the time of the Ki'loma, but as a totalitarian monarchy which sought control of the entire island. Polinas province fell quickly as the first king, [[Nio I]], rallied supporters for a glorious march on the savages who regularly pilfered their riches. He however fell as soon as he entered Milkavich province: the attacks of the heathens who inhabited the lush woodlands meant that it was difficult to get easily through the forests. It was not until 1321AD that the province of Milkavich was taken. After that, the Zevkhay province fell quickly, being mostly savannah. At the same time was a massive period of technological bloom: boats traversed the dangerous seas around the island and took new land in the name of Alfegos, mostly the small islands off its coast. Fertiliser was discovered, as well as the massive mineral wealth of the mountains and of Milkavich. The population of 2.5 million was at that time easily supplied with resources such as this. The Age of Reason In 1628AD, a young inventor by the name of [[Wina'loda]] discovered electricity, and the effects of magnetism while working in a foundry. This discovery was caused when he saw the effect of a lightning bolt hitting a large coil of wire, attracting everything made of iron around it. This kicked off the age of invention and quiet machinery, manufacturing goods for the entire nation in many small workshops. At first, energy was taken from streams. But soon, with the finding of oil in Milkavich province, the mass proliferation of power stations occurred across the entirety of the country. Such was the growth of industrial centres that the monarchs of the time forced industry from Polinas (the 'Bread Basket' of Alfegos), resulting in the conurbation that is Milkavich. This age of technology bore many great scientists and inventors who managed to successfully understand the universe around them with many discoveries that put them up to almost 25 years ahead of many other nations, with research fervently funded as opposed to general welfare in order to keep the pace of advance. By 1812, the people revolted against the king and used the example of the ancients to set up a democratic government, based on the ideals of their ancient world. Near this time, the national army and navy were officially founded by the people as opposed to the previous mercenary forces, to seize land in the name of Alfegos. They were successful in taking [[Neo'Fegos]], [[Seo'los]] and [[Nia'los]]. These provided the people with great wealth until the disconnection. The Age of Strife 1901AD is what is usually referred to as the age of strife: mass uprising in colonies of Alfegos except Neo'Fegos, which was lost many years before by a massive perpetual cyclonic meteorological phenomena, meant that the troops withdrew back to Alfegos. 1950AD was the time when Alfegos could have used its technological potential, that involved microprocessors in military computers and even intelligent missiles, but instead was quashed by the greatest war of its time. '''The First Civil War''' A massive communist uprising in Milkavich against the massive population with poor conditions compared tot he rest of Alfegos, partly due to the uncontrolled migration giving it such a high population, led to a massive crusade against the democrats. With their military operations and capital in Milkavich, Alfegos lost much valuable equipment to the communists. Soon, the communists were in trench warfare outside the temporary capital of [[New Zevkhay]], held in stalemate by the massive guns of the island fortress of Sol'vi, that could hit the communists and take down their aircraft while they were still 40 miles away. Once overrun however, the communists diverted massive military strength towards the taking of Polinas, the final bastion of democracy. Here, they were stopped by a nuclear bomb that destroyed a massive part of their army, and destroyed communist morale completely. With allied help, the democrats retook Alfegos, despite being attacked with CB weapons, and in 1954 ended the war. In total, 280 000 people died. '''The Rebuilding''' A wonder that quickly allowed Alfegos to get back on its feet was the economic wonder: the war-torn country pulling itself back onto its feet in only 6 months. However, massive loss of technology and of many great people meant that the country was back at the level of the rest of the world. Prosperity in the form of trade with other nations in [[Nova]] meant that Alfegos was able to raise its total GDP from $5000 per capita to $25000 per capita, from whence it has continued to steadily rise. '''The Second Civil War''' Dismayed at the lack of clearup from the first civil war in Milkavich, another communist uprising occurred in 1972. This time, the government was prepared and struck quickly: before the communists could spread across Milkavich province, they were smashed into the ground. However, the war is msot noted for the communist terror attacks: napalm bombs in Il'Vi setting the city on fire; Hydrogen Cyanide was released in Milkavich upon the democratic forces; bombs were set off in Polinapolis. Though it was cleared up within 6 months, the conflict caused the loss of 21000 lives, mostly those in Il'Vi who were the sufferers of napalm attacks. The Second Great Reconstruction